Sadness and Sorrow
by misakiusami15
Summary: Kaname left Zero all alone and now Zero has a disease the doctors can't cure.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadness and Sorrow**

**Chapter 1**

"Zero, I'm sorry, but I won't be coming back this time."

"Wait! What do you mean Kaname?"

"I'm sorry"

Just as those last words were spoken, Zero woke up. Zero looked around the room and noticed his eyes were watering.

"Just another memory to remind me that Kaname is never coming back."

It was four years ago that Kaname had left Zero for Yuki. He had broken the hunter's heart. The headmaster had noticed Zero was not taking care of himself. Zero was so lost and broken that he just quite caring about anything or anybody. He even stopped eating. Eventually, Zero ended up in the hospital. The nurses said that he would probably last another two to four months, if that. The headmaster was devastated. He promised himself that he would hunt down Kaname and kill him for what he had done to Zero.

Then some news came up. Yagari went straight to the headmaster and told him the news.

Kaname and Yuki were coming back to Cross Academy.

Yagari had told the headmaster not to let Kaname see Zero, but the headmaster insisted on showing Kaname what he had done to Zero.

"Headmaster Cross, please be reasonable. Zero seeing Kaname will only make him worse," Yagari said.

"I want Kaname to see what he had done to Zero."

"I **will not** have my student any worse than he already is."

They were so busy arguing that they didn't even notice Yuki and Kaname walk in.

As soon as Kaname heard that zero was sick, his heart started throbbing. He knew it was his fault Zero was sick. After all, he had left Zero without even telling him why.

While Kaname was in thought, he didn't even notice Cross walking towards him.

*Slap…*

All of a sudden Kaname was knocked out of his thoughts by a sudden sting on his face.

"How dare you show your face here after what you did to Zero? He's dying because of you," Cross screamed.

All of a sudden Kaname paled.

Zero was dying.

"What do you mean Zero is Dying," Kaname said trying to regain his composer.

"You heard me. Zero stopped caring after you left. He even stopped eating. He has developed some sort of disease. The doctors don't know what it is, so they can't cure him," Cross said with tears in his eyes.

"Why, did Zero have to fall in love with you? You broke his heart the instant you left."

Kaname felt like his heart was being shredded.

"I want to see him," Kaname said.

"No! You have already caused him enough pain as it is."

"I don't care I want to see him."

"Fine," Yagari said.

"YAGARI!"

"If he wants to see him then let him. I want to see what his face looks like when he sees him. Don't worry Cross; I won't let him touch Zero no matter what."

As Kaname was walking he started to think about Zero.

A few minutes past and they were finally at the hospital.

Yagari showed him to Zero's room. When they reached his room, Kaname's eyes widened.

Zero was lying on a hospital bed. Paler than normal, hooked up to who knows how many machines.

Kaname couldn't bear to look.

"Do you see what you have to done to him" Yagari asked?

"He's half dead thanks to you. He also has only had one week left to live. Do you understand the pain you have caused that boy? You should be the one lying there. Why did it have to be Zero? He was a great kid, but you had to go and mess his life up more. Are you happy know Kuran?"

"May I see him" Kaname asked?

"No."

"Why not Yarari-sensei?"

"Because you don't deserve to see him. He trusted you and you went and broke his heart. Do you honestly think I will let you see him after what you did?"

"No I don't, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to see Zero."

"I don't care, leave."

And with that Kaname left the hospital.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days passed and Kaname kept coming back to see Zero. Yagari kept telling him to go home, but he wouldn't listen.

The next day, headmaster Cross and Yagari got some news about Zero's condition. The doctors' told them he might survive if Kaname could give him some of his blood. They were left with a choice: let Kaname give Zero his blood so he might live, or don't let Kaname give Zero any blood and let him die. It was a very hard decision, but they couldn't let Zero die, so they went to find Kaname only to find he was out on a mission. They didn't know what to do, and zero only had four days left. Yagari decided to find Kaname and bring him back. That day Yagari left.

It took him two days to find Kaname.

"Kuran," Yagari said.

"Do you need something Yagari-sensei?"

"Yes, actually I do."

Yagari explained that if Kaname gave Zero some of his blood he might live. Kaname's eyes widened at the thought of Zero being okay, but then he remembered that Zero only had a week to live, so that meant that he only has two days left.

"Well, Kuran, are you going to help Zero or are you going to leave him to die?"

"I will help him, but on one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"Zero will live with me from now on."

Yagari's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do, and the headmaster would be really upset if Zero died. So he had no choice but to comply.

"Fine, but if you harm him I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

They were so busy chatting that they didn't even notice the sun was setting. Both Kaname and Yagari's eyes widened. They had to get back soon. Kaname told Yagari to hold on. He hesitated at first, but then realized Kaname was going to transport them back to the Academy.

They soon arrived in no time and Kaname rushed to the hospital. He was shocked once again to see Zero. He wasted no time in cutting his wrist. He walked over to Zero and held his hand out but Zero's mouth was closed. That left him with only one option. Kaname bit his hand and drew some of his blood into his mouth he leaned over Zero and placed his mouth on his. When Kaname moved away, he barely noticed Zero move until he latched his fangs onto Kaname's wrist. As soon as Zero was done he passed out. Kaname caught him before he fell of the bed. He then transported to his house and called one of his most trusted doctors to check on Zero. He said Zero would be alright and his disease was nearly gone, and he was not to be moved because what was left of the disease could spread again. When the doctor left Kaname walked over to Zero. He promised him he would never leave him again. That entire night Kaname stayed with Zero, hoping he would awaken soon.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was dark and Zero felt like he was floating. All of a sudden, he saw a bright light. He wanted to touch it, but the closer he got the dimmer it became. For the first time in his life he felt fear. Fear of being trapped. Then he heard a voice.

"Zero… please wake up… Zero."

At first Zero didn't recognize the voice.

"Zero, darling please open your eyes."

Then he realized the only one to call him darling was Kaname.

He wanted to see Kaname so bad that he finally let go of his fear and touched the light. The light grew brighter until Zero finally woke up.

Kaname was sitting there praying until he noticed that Zero's eyelids were starting to move. He then realized Zero was trying to open his eyes. After about two minutes Zero managed to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kaname smiling. Zero's eyes widened. Never had he seen Kaname smile, not even when they were going out.

Kaname was the first to break the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

Zero didn't reply, all he could do was stare. Kaname Kuran was right in front of him, the same man who broke his heart. So why was he here? He chose Yuki over him, so why?

"What do you want Kuran?"

All of a sudden Kaname's smile faded. He was going to have to retrain Zero, and let him know who the master was.

"Does it matter Kiryuu?"

Before Zero could reply, Kaname slapped him.

"Kiryuu you belong to me. I will not have your harsh words."

"I don't belong to anyone, especially you."

"We will see about that."

As soon as Kaname finished his sentence he went straight to his dresser and pulled out some rope."

"Zero's eyes widened. He knew what he was going to do. He had to get away, but he was too weak.

Kaname walked back to the bed and tied Zero's hands to the bed post.

"Let's see how long you can disobey me."

Kaname then pulled back the covers and took Zero's pants off. He then grabbed the two things on the dresser. One was a vibrator and the other was a string. After that he got on the bed and shoved the vibrator into Zero. He screamed. Kaname then started stroking Zero's hardening length while shoving the vibrator in and out. Zero felt as if his insides were being shredded. Kaname could tell Zero was close to having his release, so he grabbed the string and tied it around Zero's length.

"Well Zero, are you enjoying this?"

"Ngh, no… Stop Ngh."

"You're a bad liar Zero. For lying to me I'm not going to let you cum until you repent."

Zero felt like he was dying. He really needed to cum, but Kaname wouldn't let him. So the only thing to do was suck up his pride and beg him to let him cum.

"Please…"

"Please what Zero?"

"Please *moan* let me *moan* cum."

"Have you repented?"

"Yes, so please."

Kaname then took of the string and Zero Came. After that Kaname opened the door and walked out."

Zero started to cry. It was just like last time they had sex and Kaname had left him. Except this time it was rape.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, headmaster cross and Yagari were on their way to the hospital to see Zero; little did they know Zero was being held captive in Kaname's bedroom. As soon as they arrived headmaster Cross walked over to the desk.

"I would like to see Zero Kiryuu."

The nurse told the headmaster that they didn't have a patient named Zero Kiryuu. The headmaster was shocked. He walked over to Yagari and told him what the nurse said. Yagari's eyes widened. He knew exactly what that meant: Kaname Kuran had erased their memories. The headmaster knew Yagari was hiding something from him.

"Yagari, I know you're hiding something. If it involves Zero in any way tell me."

Yagari explained the details of what happened when he found Kaname and the deal they made. The headmaster was devastated.

"How could you do that Yagari? Who knows what he is doing to Zero?"

They realized they were wasting time, and rushed over to the Kuran estate.

**At the Kuran Estate**

"STOP," Zero screamed as Kaname brought the whip down on his back.

Kaname didn't listen and kept hitting Zero. On the tenth hit Kaname stopped and walked over to Zero.

"Well, do you know who you belong to now?"

"I don't belong to anyone," Zero said in a whisper.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet," Kaname asked?

Zero didn't notice Kaname unzipping his pants, until Kaname started pushing into him. Zero screamed. Kaname didn't show any mercy. He kept going at it as fast as a pureblood could go.

"Who do you belong to Zero," Kaname asked.

"Ah, ah, ah…"

"Answer me truthfully and I might stop."

"You… I belong to you."

"Good boy."

And with those last words Kaname came inside Zero. Eventually Zero passed out, when they heard a knock on the door. Kaname put his pants back on.

"I'll be back Zero."

With that Kaname left him in the dark once again.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Kaname was walking through the halls he wondered why he did all of this to Zero, after all he was the one who left the hunter. For once Kaname felt guilty. He hurt the one he loved. As he reached the door the knocking grew louder.

"Coming."

When he opened the door he saw headmaster Cross with Yagari.

"Can I help you two," Kaname asked?

"Where is Zero," Cross asked?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid Kuran; I can smell Zero's blood on you," said Yagari.

"I will ask again, where is Zero at Kaname?"

All of a sudden they heard a scream downstairs in the basement. Yagari, Cross, and Kaname's eyes widened. That was no ordinary scream. It was Zero. They all rushed to the basement to find Zero gone. All that was left was note.

*Dear nephew, if you want your little toy back come and find me. Oh, and don't worry I will take good care of him. Better Hurry.*

Kaname crumbled the note up. He knew he had to find Zero and fast. After all, his uncle had a fascination for boys.

"What did the note say Kaname" asked Cross?

"Rido has got Zero," Kaname said.

Cross and Yagari's eyes widened. They didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry Cross I will find Zero and bring him back" said Kaname.

"Why should we trust you in finding Zero, when you hurt him again," asked Yagari?

"Because I love him."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Because I love him."

"What."

Both the headmaster and Yagari were shocked. Never had they thought Kaname would confess his love for Zero. The headmaster walked straight up to Kaname and grabbed his shirt.

"If you harm Zero ever again I will kill you, but I will trust you to find him and bring him home."

"Thank you Cross."

"Now go and find him."

With that Kaname called Serien. He told her to find out where Rido was hiding. And with that she left.

_**At Rido's**_

_Zero, felt like he was floating. He didn't won't to wake up because he knew he would be hurt again. Then he heard a voice._

"_Wake up Zero, I won't hurt you. I have saved you from my nephew. Come on and wake up."_

With that Zero slowly opened his eyes to find another vampire in front of him only this one didn't seem like he would hurt him.

When the vampire reached out to him, Zero didn't flinch or shudder, he just stared at him.

"How are you feeling Zero?"

"I'm fine, who are you" he said in a whisper.

"My name is Rido and I'm Kaname's uncle. You don't have to worry about Kaname finding you though because we're on an island that's hidden behind rocks. The only way to get out is by transportation with a pureblood vampire."

"Oh, and thank you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it. You're welcome to walk around, but if you can't I can always carry you."

With that Rido picked up Zero and they went to explore around the mansion.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kaname was starting to worry, Serien couldn't find Rido anywhere. Who knew what Rido had done to Zero, or was doing.

"Zero, where are you?"

**Rido's Mansion**

Zero and Rido were getting along really well. For once Zero was actually smiling, he never smiled. Rido had noticed Zero smiling, and started smiling as well. Rido actually thought he was falling in love with Zero. He decided he would keep Zero with him forever, even if that meant locking him up. All of a sudden Rido noticed they were being watched. Apparently Kaname found them. Then he had an idea, he would let Zero choose who he wanted to be with.

**With Kaname**

Serien had finally found out where Rido was, but had shocking news. It appeared that Zero was in Rido's arms. Kaname was furious. Zero never let anyone carry him, especially bridal style. He thought that Zero might have been brain washed. He promised himself he would bring Zero back, even if he had to force him. Little did he know Zero and Rido were growing attached to each other?

**Rido's Mansion**

The sun was starting to set and Zero was growing sleeper every minute. A few minutes later, Zero fell asleep in Rido's arms. Rido smiled, he decided it was time for bed. He took Zero to his room and laid him on the bed. He then climbed in the bed with Zero. As soon as he closed his eyes he reopened them to find Zero snuggled up against him.

"Rido…" Zero whispered in his sleep.

Rido smiled, and soon fell asleep.

**TBC**


	8. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

After you have read my last chapter I would like your opinion on who Zero should end up with. I'm not sure if he should end up with Kaname or Rido. Just leave me a message and let me know.

Thanks


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Rido was the first to wake up. He smiled when he seen Zero laying his head on his thigh, with his arm draped over his legs. As soon as he moved to get up, Zero woke up.

"Go back to sleep Zero. I'll be back when you wake up" Rido said smiling.

"Okay," Zero said half awake.

With that Zero went back to sleep. Rido sensed another vampire. He decided they needed to move places. He kissed Zeros head and placed a spell on him, so that if he needed him he could transport there. With that he left.

**With Kaname**

Kaname had told Cross and Yagari that he'd found out where Zero was at. They were overjoyed or at least Cross was. He also had some bad news.

"It appears Zero has been brainwashed. He was letting Rido carry him bridal style yesterday," Kaname said.

Both Yagari and Cross were shocked. Zero never let anyone carry him.

"Don't worry; I will bring some of the moon dorm vampires, and we will bring Zero home. I might have to force him, though."

"We trust you Kaname to bring him home. Do what you think is necessary to bring Zero back," Cross said.

"I will," Kaname promised.

With that he left to find Zero and bring him back.

**With Rido**

Rido finally found a new hiding place for him and Zero. He swore he would not let his nephew have Zero. He decided to go back to the mansion and get Zero. He was so busy with Zero that he didn't even notice his powers were returning.

**With Kaname**

Kaname finally made it to Rido's hideout. Now the only problem was finding Zero. He decided to look in the bedrooms' first. At the fifth bedroom, he finally found Zero, who was sleeping. He went over to pick him up, but as soon as he touched him Zero woke up. It took him a second to realize who it was.

"Kaname…"

"That's right love, I've come for you."

When he realized Kaname came to get him he tried to move away, but remembered he couldn't move his legs. Kaname noticed Zero was trying to get away, so he picked Zero up and threw him over his shoulder. He started to struggle. Kaname knew he had to put Zero to sleep, or else he could hurt both himself and Kaname. He laid Zero on the floor and placed his hand at Zero's head. Zero started to get sleepy. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Kaname smiling.

"I'm taking you home now Zero."

**TBC**


End file.
